Dreams Do Come True
by RavenBoo1989
Summary: Raven is a simple crazy 24year old woman living in Toronto Canada with trust issues. She as bright purple hair her nose and stomach plus ears pierced. Her best friend is Samm, a 22year old emo man who adores her as much as she adores him. Sam has dirty Blonde emo shaped hair with green eyes. They are like twins, but not blood related. They go to a trench concert and meet the band.


"Dreams Do Come True"

Raven is a simple crazy 24year old woman living in Toronto Canada with trust issues. She as bright purple hair her nose and stomach plus ears pierced. Her best friend is Samm, a 22year old emo man who adores her as much as she adores him. Sam has dirty Blonde emo shaped hair with green eyes. They are like twins, but not blood related.(i do not own any of the people other than my own characters raven and Sam)

Chapter 1- "MEETING THE DREAM"

Raven lay sprawled on her plush purple Japanese print comforter with her big beat headphones over her ears singing loudly along to Avril Lavigne's, "here's to never growing up". Hey, no matter how old you get you still love to riot right?! She lived alone with her cat black cat Minion and her Toy Tiger named Phoenix in a cozy downtown apartment. Her neighbors wont care at all or hear her singing as she bobbed her head and lime green painted toes along to the beat.

Today she wore her plain black tank top with her glow in the dark Nightmare Before Christmas PJ pants. The sparkling Dark Green and Purple butterfly stomach jewel glinted from under the hem of her shirt. At the songs unfortunate end, Raven shuffled through her I-pod until she found a few more songs to move too before getting tired and deciding it's time to lay still and just drift off to sleep. She had to get at least 2 hours of sleep before the Marianas Trench concert tomorrow she had won from a local radio station. And as of now, she had 5 to catch; so after setting her alarm on her cell phone, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep land.

The next morning, awoke Raven with a startling blare of the annoying chime coming from her phone, signaling her to get up.

"Fuck", she mumbled,

and groggily made her way to the bathroom and took a welcoming hot shower before heading back into her room and to her closet to pick today's fittings.

In the end, she had chosen to adorn herself with a fitting dark blue tank top with the metal militia logo in White dripping paint on the front and matched it with dark blue skinny jeans. After dressing, she chose to go eat quickly before she forgot and quietly munched on some tasty cereal and a hot cup of coffee before brushing her teeth, putting on make up and styling her long purple locks into a simple straightened down do, with a slight bump on top of her head.

After quickly approving the whole shebang, Raven snatched her silver, white, and gray high tops and grabbed her red leopard print bag and headed for the door after checking on her cats. Going over her inner checklist, she found she was missing one very important detail…her phone.

Raven ran back inside to grab it off her nightstand and locked her door and off she went to her best friend Sam's house down the block. It was a nice day out so she didn't take the car. Today was her heavenly day off and dammit, she was gonna have a ball. Down the street Raven walked with her purple ear buds in listening to skin and bones by Josh Ramsay. She admired him. Then again who wouldn't? He was gorgeous, talented, funny, and spunky all in one with a touch of a dark past and side not shown to the public eye.

When Raven arrived at her best friend and adopted brother/twin's house, she knocked the secret code letting him know it's her. Childish yes, but it works and don't you tell me you never did it too ;) Samm opened the door wearing his usual blue zip up hoodie with faded blue jeans and checkered converse shoes and leaning over, bowed to his friend dramatically waving his left hand into the house.

"Your highness" he said snickering knowing she loved it. This succeeded in making her laugh.

"Thanks asshole" she shot back, earning a wounded look of pride from him as he suddenly stumbled grasping at his chest as if shot.

We grabbed a snack and walked upstairs to his room to chat and lounged on the bed while shuffling through their phone messages.

"So.." Raven was the first to speak up…as Samm finally lifted his face and drew away from his messages.

"What's the 411 for tonight looking like?"

"Not much really..but rocking out with free tickets to a fun band and keeping an eye out for you later" Samm stated chuckling at my horrified expression.

Chucking a pillow at his face she glared bullets at him.

"That I, YOUR BEST BUDDY EVER won for you to come with me keep in mind" I managed to hiss at him while trying to keep a straight face. Ever since they were little, they were never mad at each other. It's not that they can't, they just have too much love and respect for each other to risk such a thing. In the end, we both burst out laughing and decided it was time to go. They both buckled into Samms Red Mustang and headed off to the stadium to get good seats.


End file.
